Son of the Night
by Redluna
Summary: Daniel Araceli thought his life was normal...until he came.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story has yaoi meaning gay relationships. If you don't like it then don't read it.

The wind whispered through the night like the softest of whispers. The wet ground was littered with damp leaves as the feet of a young man pressed down onto them.

The man appeared to be only twenty five. He had ashen blond hair and shocking silvery gray eyes with long curling ash lashes. He was tall and slim and in his hand he carried an open wine bottle his long thin delicate looking fingers wrapped around spout. The man made his way over to a tree and turning around slumped down onto the ground lying back against the tree. Giving out a deep sigh he cast his head up to look up at the stars.

He rose the bottle up to his lips and took a sloshing swig of the liquor within. As he went to take his second sip he brought his head back down.

However the bottle paused right before his lips as his eyes caught sight of something before him.

Another man was there. He was perched gracefully on a tree stump.

His hair was a wild auburn color that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. His deep dark brown eyes were locked upon the young man before him. His clothes were an immaculate black and they seemed to blend in perfectly with the night. He appeared younger then the other no more then twenty two at the least.

But there was something not quite right with this man. His skin was too pale seeming to catch a glow off of the moonlight and the way he perched on the tree stump with such an unflinching grace seemed strange.

The older man's surprise melded away and he glared daggers at the other man. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"To see you," The younger man said. He shrugged. "Is that a crime?" He asked.

"It is in your case," The older man said. The other man frowned.

"I'm that horrible now am I?" He asked. The other simply glowered at him and took another swig from his wine bottle. The younger man pulled a face. "You shouldn't drink that much," He said.

"I don't care," The older man said and as though to prove the fact took a deep drink from the bottle.

"You should care," The younger man said. "You have a child to think about." The older man froze just as he was about to bring the bottle to his lips again and looked at the younger man.

"How do you know that?" He asked. The younger man unfolded his legs and sat down on the tree stump. He stretched out his long thin legs and crossed them putting his hands palm down on the damp wood of the stump.

"Don't think I wasn't watching," He said.

"I forgot," The older man said, "you're always watching." The young man nodded.

"Always," He said.

"But I left you," The older man said. "Why still watch?"

"To watch after you," The younger man said.

"I can do that myself," The older man said.

"Oh yes the alcohol is pure proof of that," The younger man said gesturing his pale hand to the bottle. The older man frowned.

"Is it bad to enjoy a drink?" He asked.

"When one enjoys it as much as you then yes," The younger man said.

"You should quit watching me so much," The older man said. "You're becoming a stalker." He took another drink from the bottle. The younger man shrugged.

"Perhaps but if I didn't watch out for you who would?" He asked.

"Myself," The older man said glaring at the younger one.

"And your child?" The younger one asked. "What will happen to him if you die from liver poisoning from your excessive drinking?" The glare from the older man deepened.

"That's my concern not yours," He said. The younger man looked sad.

"Please just let me help—" He said.

"No!" The older man said angrily. "I don't need your goddamn help! The last time I took it, it got me to where I am today!"

"Please," The younger man said in what sounded like a pleading tone. His face was becoming sadder and sadder. "Please just let me help you," He said. "Help you both. I'm sorry for what I've done but I need you now more then ever. I want to be able to be with you. Be a proper family." The older man shook his head and stood up looking the other in the eyes.

"We can never be a proper family you know that," He said.

"But let me try!" The younger man said desperately. He stood up from tree stump looking at the older man with pleading eyes.

"Its no use," The older man said. "You can't live among us you know that. I won't have my child be condemned to my life."

"We don't have to live among them!" The younger man said gesturing with his hands. "We can go away from it all. We could live my ourselves seeking company when we wish it. We don't need this."

"No," The older man said. "I will not sell my soul to the devil a second time." He reached out with his free hand and cupped the younger man's cheek in his hand. Then drawing nearer he kissed the other. The younger man's eyes fluttered closed and he pressed again the older man kissing him back.

They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity to the two men before the older man pulled back from the kiss. "I love you but our love can never happen," He said. "Goodbye forever my sweet prince." He embraced the younger once pressing his lips fiercely to his cheek. Then he turned and left.

The younger one turned and looking after his retreating figure harkened to sobs.

If you liked it then please review and I'll post more!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	2. Chapter 2

At first I wasn't going to update this and I found out how to check the hits on a story and realized that people were actually reading this.

The cold wet droplets of rain pounded down onto the face of a young boy of fourteen. He had his face tipped up to the night sky from which the rain was pouring down from. His ashen blond hair was becoming quickly soaked in the rain and darkening into a grayish brown. The long curling ashen eyelashes of his deep dark brown eyes were having the same fate. The raindrops rolled down his cheeks so that it looked like he was crying. His clothes were rapidly becoming soaked and sticking to his body.

A door of the house behind him opened then and a woman's voice called, "Daniel Avor Araceli get in here right now before you get sick!" The boy sighed and turned around to look at the house.

A woman stood there framed in the light of the doorway. Her light brown hair with its few streaks of gray was tied back in a bun with a few wisps of hair escaping from it. Her gray eyes shone with worry. "Coming mom!" He said and ran to the house. Angela Christopher stepped aside to allow her adoptive son Daniel Araceli inside.

"I swear my darling one day you'll catch a horrible cold and you'll regret how you always stand outside during the rain," She said.

"Never," Daniel grinned. He loved standing under the rain. It had always given him a kind of peace. Angela sighed shaking her head.

"Go get changed into some dry clothes," She said, "and I'll make some hot chocolate for us with lots of marshmallows and light the fire." Daniel nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom. There he slipped off his shoes and peeled off his wet clothes. Daniel had lived with his adoptive mother for as long as he could remember. He couldn't really remember his real parents that well expect for his father.

His father had raised him all by himself for the first year of Daniel's life until he died from cancer.

They had looked for any immediate family but had found none. His father had been an only child and his parents had died years ago. And when they tried to find out about the boy's mother they found nothing. Not a trace. It was like the woman herself had never existed.

So they had put him up for adoption where he was given to a woman who had been wanting along time to be able to finally adopt a child.

Angela had done her best to help her new son know about his past. She had brought all the photo albums and pictures from his old house so that Daniel would be able to remember what his father was like.

One of those pictures Daniel kept on his nightstand. It was a picture of his father holding him and them both doing a peace sign at the camera as they laughed. It was Daniel's favorite picture.

Daniel sighed as he pulled a warm sweater over his head. He had long ago made a promise to himself that he would find out who his mother was and he meant to keep that promise.

He pulled on some black sweatpants and raced downstairs eager the promised hot chocolate and the warmth of the fire.

A young man sat in the adoption agency's office. He was dressed impeccably right down to his crisp black suit and finely combed wild auburn hair.

"Ah yes here we are," Mr. Peterson the adoption agency runner said pulling out a file. "Daniel Avor Araceli." He hand the file out to the young man who took it and opened it skimming through it. He paused once he reached a certain page.

"They never found the boy's mother?" He said.

"No," Mr. Peterson said. "It was impossible. There wasn't a trace of her anywhere." The young man smiled.

"Figures," He said softly. "He wouldn't have wanted anyone to know I existed."

"What?" Mr. Peterson said not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Its nothing," The young man said. "But if you don't mind could you please tell me how to find this boy?"

Please review!

Ja ne!

Redluna


	3. AN

OK people if you want more then review please or I'm not going to update alright?

Ja ne!

Redluna


	4. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry for not updating quicker! I posted this on Monday and it didn't show up! But anyway this chapter is for crystal-unicorn! Thank you and I like your stories too! Also I agree that Anne Rice really should written about Daniel more. Daniel fans of the world unite!

Daniel was watching CSI that night when the doorbell rang. "Daniel can you get that?" Angela asked.

"Sure," Daniel said turning off the TV and getting up from the couch going to the door. When he opened it he was surprised by who he found behind it.

It was a young man—twenty one at the most—with wild auburn hair and deep dark brown eyes. He wore black pants, a black suit coat buttoned up, and a white dress shirt underneath the coat.

He certainly looked out of place here. He looked like he belonged in some ritzy uptown place.

"Hello," Daniel said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," The young man said. "I have something that I need to discuss with a Miss Angela Christopher and Daniel Araceli."

"Oh…um…OK," Daniel said stepping away from the door. "Come on in." The stranger did so and Daniel closed the door after him. Daniel lead him to the living room and said, "Just sit down and I'll go get my mom." The young man nodded and Daniel left the room to get Angela in the kitchen where she was putting away dishes.

When he told her what was going she was as confused as he was. "I don't know why he wants to talk with us," She said, "but it can't hurt to find out I suppose." So she and Daniel went back to the living room where they found the young man sitting perfectly at ease. Angela and Daniel sat down on the couch and turned to face him.

"I take it you are Miss Christopher?" The young man said.

"Yes I am," Angela said. "You said you wanted to talk to my son and I?" The young man nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you about the matters of your adoption of Daniel Avor Araceli," He said.

"Why?" Angela said. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yes there is," The young man said. "Don't worry though. It wasn't anyone's fault but the boy's mother."

"My mother?" Daniel sad. "You know my mother?"

"I knew him," The young man said. "He died of cancer fourteen years ago."

"_He_?" Angela said.

"Yes he," The young man said. "Daniel's mother is Daniel Molloy."

"That's my father," Daniel said.

"No," The young man said. "It was simply the man who raised you. He was your mother."

"But that's impossible," Angela said. "A man can't become pregnant."

"He can if he's not human," The young man said.

"Not human?" Angela echoed stunned.

"But my dad _was _human," Daniel said.

"No he wasn't," The young man said, "and I should know since I'm the one who made him...unhuman."

"Then what are you doing here?" Daniel asked. The young man looked over at Daniel.

"Because I'm your father," He said.


End file.
